Serial Issues
by McCountryGirl
Summary: When a serial killer slices up 17 demigods in Long Island, New York, the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit is called in to assit. Garcia tags along because she needs to avenge the deaths of two victims. Who are they? Why is Garcia so attached to the case? T for violence. Many OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story just came to me without warning. This is what I call the curse of the plotbunnies. Anyway, it's been a while since I've written a Criminal Minds story, so bear with me.**

**Behavioural Analysis Unit**

The members of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit were awaiting the arrival of their Section Cheif, Erin Strauss. She had told them she had a high profile child murder case to brief them on. She entered the room silently handing out case files.

"A recent string of murders in Long Island, New York has many people on edge." she began. "17 children between 13 and 19 are being bound, beaten and killed in two week intervals. The first victim, Jeneasi Anderson, was found two and a half months ago. Ligature marks on her wrists and ankles showed she had been restrained. The other sixteen victims include Desaree Colter, Malcolm Anderson, Clovis Hartnet, Butch Adams, Alisha Diara, Zara Malcolm, Aria Liat, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Alexis Belrose, Melissa Stronghold, Martin Appleton, Elizabeth Adams, Kayla Palmer, Travis Stoll and Conner Stoll." At the last to names, Garcia nearly choked on the water she was drinking. She was given a few curious looks, but nobody asked.

"Each was restrained, beaten with what authorities believe to be a pipe of some sort, and had their throats slit with a long, thin blade." Strauss concluded. The team was looking through the crime scene photos. Garcia had flipped to the last two, the Stoll twins. Her eyes began to water as tears silently streamed down her rosy pink cheeks. He wiped the tears from her eyes and began to flip through the other images.

**Camp Half-Blood**

The campers were in a daze. They had just lost their seventeenth camper in two and a half months to a mysterious serial killer. The most recent victims had been the Stoll twins, the counselours of Cabin 11. Their brother Shane took over the duties, being a year younger than the twins. They had lost many councilors. Clovis, Katie, Butch, Jenesai, and few others. Cabins 4, 11, 12, 14 and 16 had to elect new councilors. Many other cabins lost heroes. Their most famous counsilors, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, were on a quest to save the world from Gaea, the evil Mother Earth, and they were battling a mortal serial killer. From what Cabin 9 picked up on their hand made police radars, the FBI's best team of profilers was on the case. Cabin 11 felt slightly better at that. Their oldest living sister, Penelope Garcia, worked for that team. She was one of Hermes' oldest living half-blood children, so 11 held hope. They also knew how she must have been feeling. They had lost brothers. They were the most energetic and livly part of camp while the Seven tried to save the world.

**Behavioural Analysis Unit**

Penelope Garcia tentitivly approached her boss, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, with a question she would normally never ask with child murder cases.

"Hotch, I'd like to go to New York with the team." was all she could say without any more stray tears gliding down her face.

"Why Garcia? You aren't normally one to jump on the chance to join us. Why now?" Hotch asked, slightly confused.

"Two of the victims, the Stoll twins, are my half-brothers. It has always been my job to protect them. Now that I've failed our dad, I want to avenge them." Garcia managed. Tears began to stream down her cheeks in random intervals. Her eyes became red fairly quickly. Hotch nodded his head, telling her to grab a laptop and a go-bag.

Twenty minutes later, the team was ready for take off.

**A/N: Hate? Like? Love? Want to ignore? Leace your opinions in the review section please. Any and all flames will be used to roast coffee and s'mores for good reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New Chapter! I really want y'all to like my story. I really do. Just a note, Penny isn't the only half-blood on team Hotch. You'll have to wait to find out the other one. I'm also gonna kill off atleast three more demigods, so be warned.**

**FBI Jet**

"Alright. We have seventeen teens between thirteen and nineteen. What do they have in common?" Morgan asked.

"Delphi Strawberry Farms." Garcia vlurted without thinking.

"What is Delphi Strawberry Farms?" Blake asked.

"It's a strawberry farm on Long Island Sound that grows fresh strawberries to sell to comoanies in Manhattan and Brooklyn. All seventeen victims had summer jobs there." Garcia rambles, trying not to let slip the actual connection of the dead teens.

"Alright. They all worked at a strawberry farm. What else? We have two brunettes with bright green eyes, Katie and Miranda, twin brothers with light brown hair and light blue eyes, Travis and Conner, a few blondes, even a few with black hair. This UnSub doesn't seem to care about age, gender or race. Just grab a victim from the strawberry farm and kill them." JJ added. Garcia's face paled considerable. She had been hoping 'random' wasn't part of this psycho's MO. Her brothers didn't deserve to be random murder victims. They were too innocent for that.

"Travis and Conner Stoll. Mother Angela Stoll sent them to the strawberry farm for the summer, they never came back. Miranda Gardiner, 14. Father Darrel Gardiner had the same idea. Katie Gardner, 16. Jeneasi Anderson, 17. Desaree Colter, 14. Malcolm Anderson, 14. Clovis Hartnett, 16. Butch Adams, 19. Alisha Diara, 13. Zara Malcolm, 16. Aria Liat, 15. Alexis Belrose, 16. Melissa Stronghold, 13. Martin Appleton, 14. Elizabeth Adams, 13. Kayla Palmer, 13. The only other thing that connects the victims is ADHD and dyslexia." Reid read off. Garcia cringed inwardly at the fact that Reid chose Travis and Conner first.

**NYPD Precinct**

Detective Arthur Samson led the profilers quietly down a few hallways to the confrence room they would be using.

"Detective, can you show us the last crime scene?" Blake asked politly. The detective nodded, leading Blake and Garcia towards his car. Hotch was adament about letting Garcia go to the crime scene, but she went anyway.

**Stoll Brother Crime Scene**

Garcia choked back sobs as she approached the crime scene with Blake. The bodies of her brothers lay on a park bench overlooking the lake. Their normal bright orange camp shirts and jeans had been replaced with white shirts and white jeans. They had always hated white. Too hard to hide in. Their wrists were bruised from the restraints. Their throats covered in dried blood. She wanted to rush over and hug her brothers, but they were gone. Hopefully them made it to Elysium. They could prank anybody there. They could see Luke again. Luke. That name made her tense. He had betrayed thm, yes, but he did the right thing in the end. He was still their brother.

Garcia and Blake walked over to the bodies and listened to the detective.

"A couple of bikers found them this morning around nine. No one's moved them yet. They were wearing weird leather necklaces with nine clay beads. Each bead had a different picture on it. Don't know what to make of them." the detective stated.

"Where are they?" Garcia asked.

"Where are what?" the detective asked.

"The necklaces." Garcia clarified. The detective handed her two evidence bags containing the necklaces. That was all it took for her to finally break. Some _bastard_ had taken the lives of her brothers, and they would pay. She fingered the bracelet she wore on her left wrist cautiously. The detective asked about the necklaces, but she just clung to them, crying hysterically. Blake gave the detective the leather necklaces back and escorted Garcia back to the precinct.

**Camp Half-Blood (Delphi Strawberry Farm)**

Shane Lenan, the new head of Cabin 11 entered the Big House quietly, heading for the bathroom. Opening tje window as far as it would go, he turned on the tap, creating a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Penelope Garcia, NYPD Precinct." he recited. The rainbow shimmered, changing to the image of a blonde woman about thirty years old with glasses. She turned her head and jump slightly.

"Shane! What have I told you about Iris Messages? Someone could see it!" she hissed. She got up from her seat and moved to a quieter, more secluded place.

"Penelope, we need you at camp. 11 has gone to Tartaurus with grief. We need our motherly big sister." he told her.

"I kinda guessed that Shane, but my team needs me. If I suddenly disappeared to the place I called a strawberry farm, someine would follow. They wouldn't be able to get past the borders, and then they'd start to figure out who I really am Shane. And I can't grant them acces to camp."

"I know Penny, but I have an idea. I'll send Grover to the precinct as a friend of the victims and he can tell you if anyone is safe to bring to camp. That way, there's no access granting. Demigods and Chiron can come and go as they please. Penny, we need you. Actually, camp needs you. Chiron's nice and all, but Mr. D hates us. We need someone to make us feel better." Shane portrayed. Garcia thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, send Grover, but also send my old sword, Writhing Fire. I have a feeling I might need it." Penelope agreed. Shane nodded and slashed his hand through the message. He left the Big House in search of Grover Underwood, one of the members of the Council of the Cloven Elders, a group of Satyrs who decide which go on recovery missions and which don't.

"Grover!" Shane yelled from accross the field. The Satyr in question turned to the son of Hermes.

"Bla-ah-ah. What do you need Shane?" Grover bleated.

"I need a favour." Shane replied. Grover groaned.

"What this time?" Grover sighed.

"A, somewhat, different recovery mission."

"I don't like the sound of the word different."

"I'll give you Cabin 11's Coke cans for a week!"

"Bla-ah-ah-ah. Fine! Where am I going, Canada?" he groaned. Shane smiled.

"The NYPD precinct."

"What? Cops? Whyyy?" Grover whined.

"My sister Penelope is working the demigod murders and she needs a Satyr to find any demigods on her team so she can come see us. Please Grover. Remember the Coke cans!"

"Fine! I'll talk to Chiron. By the way, have I ever told you I hate Cabin 11's skills with persuasion more than I hate charm speak? Well now you know." Grover huffed, trotting off to find Chiron.

**A/N: Another chapter down. By the way, Happy Easter. Its currently 12:40 am on Easter Sunday. I'm trying to prove the Easter Bunny doesn't exist. I already disproved Santa. I hope you like this chapter. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think my writer's block burned horribly in Tartarus, but it may not have. Let us see.**

**NYPD Precinct**

Grover hobbled along the corridor of the police station warily. He hated cops almost as much as poluttion. A few years ago, there was a nationwide manhunt for his best friend Percy because of his asshole step father Gabe. Now, he was looking for Penelope, Camp's first, and thus far only, daughter of Hermes. He was being led by a Detective Mac Taylor to the confrence room the FBI was using. The team heard footsteps and looked up.

"Grover!" Penelope called. The Satyr hobbled over to the demigod.

"Garcia, who's this?" asked a man with obsidian black hair wearing a suit.

"Uh, sir. This is Grover Underwood, he was my brothers' friend. He knew almost every one of the victims." Penelope explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." the boss, he guessed, said.

"One more thing Hotch. Keep him away from anything remotly edible." Penelope called. The man, Hotch, looked confused, but he led Grover to an interrogation room.

"Hello Grover. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Now, what can you tell me about the Stoll twins?" he drawled. Man, this guy gets to the point.

"Bla-ah. Travis and Conner were good kids. They loved to pull pranks on any and every body. They were laid back, but good at picking strawberries. Penelope was really protective of them. She loved them like a sister, protected them like a mother and had fun with them like a friend." Grover bleated nervously. This guy wasn't a demigod. Just a mortal. A mean one, at that.

"Alright. What can you tell me about the other sixteen victims?" Scary man asked.

"We spent every summer together. Butch and Clovis helped transport the berries, everyone else picked them or made jam." Grover lied. He hated lying, but Scary man is a mortal. He mustn't know Butch likes pegasi or Clovis spends every hour of every day sleeping.

**Unknown Serial Killer Den**

Drew Tanaka was terrified. She was walking home from school when this white van, the kind pedophiles drive, bolted down the street. A dude dressed in all black rolled out the back, shoved an almond scented rag over her face and dragged her into the vehicle.

"Ah, Miss Tanaka. You've awoken." a low, raspy, masculine voice snickered.

"Let me go!" Drew called, throwing charmspeak into her words.

"Foolish girl. Your petty tricks shall not work. Your species is an abomination that needs to be obliterated." the voice grovelled.

"Species? Look dude, my mom is a Greek model, my dad's an American choclateer. I barely consider that a new species!" Drew yelled. Her wrists were inflamed in pain. There were metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles, securing her to the wall behind her.

"Fool. Your mother is not a model. Your mother is the goddess Aphrodite!" the coice bellowed. Drew put on her best suprised face.

"News to me. My mother's name is Anastasia Phylla-Tanaka. Greek-American model." Drew recited. Chiron had taught her to always be prepared.

"Bah. Untrue. If your matron is not Aphrodite, why did you try to charmspeak me, silly half-blood?" the voice spat. Crap, Drew thought. A clear sighted, and brained, mortal.

"Gah!" Drew growled as the man swung a Celestial bronze spear against her leg, leaving a deep laceration. The man took out a long, delicate sword. A faint gold glow emenated from it. Celestial bronze. Not a mortal.

"You see, silly love spawn, my mother was a daugter of Nemisis, the goddess of revenge. She had me at fifteen. Met my dad at thirteen. Died at seventeen. All because of her mother. Now, I'm going to avenge her by eliminating your stupid race from the planet!" he growled angrily.

"Jessi Daly. I heard that story. She met Daniel Carter, a son of Tyche, when she was thirteen. She did some bad things, like trying to raise the dead spirit of her father, so as revenge, her mother made her get pregnant. She was killed by a hellhound two years later." Drew recalled. This enraged the killer, and he drew the sword across her neck slowly, causing her to cry out.

The blood was washed from the chair as the lifeless body of Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, was wrapped in a tarp amd placed in a van.

**NYPD Precinct**

Garcia paced back and forth in the small room she was given for her computers. She was worried about Grover. He was a good Satyr, under all the nervousness. She hoped he could find a half-blood for her. He did find Thalia, Percy, Bianca and Nico, in that order. Four of the most powerful demigods of the century. She needed just one half-blood so she could go see Chiron, Chris, Shane and the rest of her brothers, cousins and friends.

After what felt like forever, there was a meak knock on the door.

"It's open Grover!" she called. The Lord of the Wild entered the room slowly.

"Your boss isn't a demigod. Just a scary-ass mortal." he sighed.

"Alright. You sit here, I'm going to call the rest of the team." Garcia told him. She pulled out her phone, which Cabin 9 had monster-proofed for her the day she started in the FBI, and called the team. Within minutes, they arrived.

"Alright, so each child only loved with one parent. The most recent victims, the Stoll twins, lived with their wonderful mother, Alicia Stoll. Malcolm Anderson lived with his father Albert. Miranda Gardiner loved with her dad Will, Butch lived with his father Daniel, Clovis with his mother Anna, and so on. A few parents, Alicia Stoll, Adriane Liat, and a few other local parents agreed to come talk, but Alicia said she would only talk to me." Garcia explained, while Grover sniffed for demigods.

"Alright, Reid, Morgan, JJ, you take a few, Rossi, Blake and I will take the rest. Garcia, you talk to Alicia Stoll." Hotch ordered. When the team left, she turned to Grover.

"Anything?" she pleaded.

"The tall one, with the tie and mismatched socks, he smells like books. Old, musty ones like Annabeth and Malcolm, and blood, like Clarisse. The blonde one smells like perfume, like Silena, Drew and Piper. The brunette smelled like coffee and justice. A legacy of Athena and Ares, a child of Aphrodite and one of Themis. They are most definatly unclaimed, but I don't know how." Grover supplied. Garcia sighed. Reid was 30, JJ 34, and Blake 47. The gods made an oath to claim their children, and decendants, by the time they turned 13.

**Confrence Room 1- Alicia Stoll**

"Penelope. Thank the gods. Are my boys, are they really dead?" Alicia sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Lici. They are. Our kind aren't safe anymore. Now, can you tell me what Trave and C were doing the day they disappeared?" Garcia informed her friend.

"They were walking home from school. I know I shouldn't have let them, but I had to work. I got home at five and they weren't there. I IM'd Chiron, and told him, then I called mortal police. Oh gods, my boys are dead!" she wailed. Garcia hugged her.

"I will find who killed my brothers and Rekllios will taste blood, one way or another." she whispered.

**Serial Killer Den**

A small figure was strapped to a chair, shouting profanities worse than Arion the immortal horse. The feminine voice was strong, and powerful, yet captivated im such a small body. Her golden blonde hair, which was once in a bun, had falled carelessly against her shoulders, her bangs falling against her grey eyes.

"Ah, Miss Huntress. How nice of you to try and wake the dead with your screaming. It is settling to think you think you can escape." the killer laughed.

"My. Name. Is. Alaniya. Marigold. Huntress. I. Will. Escape. Your. Stupid. Trap!" the girl proclaimed, breathing between each word. The killer smirked.

"You would be the first." he scoffed. "Now, half-blood, you must die."

"No." Alaniya deadpanned. She had a plan. He swung his spear at her thigh, but it hit the chair leg. Alaniya wrapped her leg around the spear and gripped it firmly. She pulled with all her strength, wretching the spear from the assailant's hand. The assailant grunted as the Celestial bronze spear cracked over his head. She slipped out of her ropes as a robin, and flew away. Alaniya was Frank Zhang's second cousin.

**Camp Half-Blood**

A robin landed on the shoulder of Chiron, as he was teaching Archery to the new campers. He lifted to bird off his shoulder and set it on the ground. The bird expanded, becoming a girl with honey blonde curls and grey eyes.

"Alaniya, what's wrong?" Chiron asked.

"Serial killer. Tried to kill me. Call. Penelope." she panted.

"Oh dear. Will, bring Miss Huntress to the Infirmary please." Chiron ordered. The head of the Apollo cabin lead the distraught daughter of Athena to the Big House. Chiron left Victoria, a daughter of Apollo, in charge of the Archery lesson while he went to Iris Message Penelope.

"Iris, if you may, I need Hermes' daughter, Penelope." he said to the shimmerig mist he threw a drachma into. It began to shimmer, and Penelope appeared, with Alicia Stoll.

"Chiron! I'm at work!" she protested.

"Miss Garcia, one of our campers escaped from the serial killer. We need you to bring some people down here to talk to her." he informed her.

"Someone survived?" Alicia whispered.

"Yes, Miss Stoll. One of Athena's daughters, and a member of the Zhang family." Chiron explained.

"I want to come with Penelope, Chiron. I have to." Alicia stated.

"Alright. I believe you have Grover, Penelope. If you found any half-bloods, bring them. I will not have mortals here if I can help it." The women nodded, and Alicia sliced her hand through the message.

**A/N: How did I do? Is this chapter alright?. I realize its been a while since I've updated, so please, don't hate me. QOTC: What were the three identities of the serial killer who kidnapped Dr. Reid in season two of Criminal Minds?**


End file.
